Murder Gear solid : Screams of liberty
by The Holy Beergut
Summary: A parody of scream, nuff said.
1. Just a scary movie.............

Disclaimer: I don't own JACK SHIT! ( I own the underwear I'm wearing now though....)  
  
( We see Raiden in the kitchen preparing some popcorn, he is preparing to watch a scary movie when.....)  
  
RING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raiden: Hello?  
  
???: what's your favorite scary movie?  
  
Raiden: who is this?  
  
???: Wouldn't you like to know.  
  
Raiden: So why'd you call me?  
  
???: To talk.  
  
Raiden: Talk about what?  
  
???: You tell me.  
  
Raiden: Oh I know!  
  
3 HOURS LATER.........  
  
Raiden: So then after that we watch 'King Kong' in my apar......  
  
???: STOP! I want to talk about Scary Movies okay?  
  
Raiden: Oh, you should have said so in the first place.  
  
???: So what's your favorite?  
  
Raiden: I don't know.  
  
???: Think!  
  
Raiden: ........Oh yeah! Jurassic Park 3!  
  
???: Is it the one with the cheapo CGI Dinosaurs and overly mushy, idiotic and paper thin characters?  
  
Raiden: Hey! I like it okay?  
  
???: Got a girlfriend?  
  
Raiden: (giggling) no.  
  
???: What's your name?  
  
Raiden: Why do you want to know my name?  
  
???: Cause I wanna know who I'm looking at.  
  
Raiden: What you just say?  
  
???: I wanna know who I'm talking to.  
  
Raiden: YOU said looking! You sick Voyager!  
  
???: Are you scared?  
  
Raiden: What..what do you want?  
  
???: I wanna see what your INSIDES look like!  
  
Raiden: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S SOMEONE AFTER MY SPERMS!!!!!!!!! (Hangs up.)  
  
*RING!!!*  
  
Raiden: THERE'S SOMEONE AFTER MY SPERMS!!!!!  
  
???: GODDAMNIT I'M NOT AFTER YOUR SPERMS YOU SHITHEAD! I WANNA KILL YOU! K- I-L-L Y-O-U.  
  
Raiden: LISTEN BITCH!!! YOU BETTER STOP CALLING ME OR....OR ELSE....  
  
???: OR ELSE WHAT?  
  
Raiden: OR ELSE MY GIRLFRIEND'S COMING OVER, SHE ISN'T REAL BUT SHE WILL KICK YOUR ASS!  
  
???: I thought you said you didn't have one.  
  
Raiden: Well I do! And she's so strong she tackled the Y2K virus by herself!  
  
???: Her name wouldn't happen to be....Rose, Would it?  
  
Raiden: How you'd know?  
  
???: Look outside your backyard......  
  
( Raiden looks outside his backyard and sees Rose (actually a computer with a picture of rose tied up on the screen) tied up)  
  
Raiden:OMIGOD! LET HER GO!  
  
???: You have to play a game first.  
  
Raiden: What game?  
  
???: Just some trivia question, you get it correct she lives, wrong, she DIES!  
  
Raiden: Please....stop this.  
  
???: Come on! Here's a easy one, who were the killers in Jurassic park?  
  
Raiden: DINOSAURS! NOW LET HER GO!  
  
???: Correct! Here's another, get it right and she lives. What's my favorite scary movie?  
  
Raiden: HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?  
  
???: THINK OR SHE DIES!  
  
Raiden: PLANET OF THE APES! PLANET OF THE APES!  
  
???: .............  
  
Raiden: Correct?  
  
???: THAT'S NOT EVEN A SCARY MOVIE YOU DUMBASS! SHE DIES!!!  
  
( The lights dim, some disgusting noise are heard, the lights are turned on and we can see the computer is smashed up)  
  
Raiden: HOLY SHIT!!! ROSE!!! ROSE!!!!!!!!!  
  
???: It's too late for her, but I'm gonna give you a chance to live, just answer this question.  
  
Raiden: Please...let me go......  
  
???: Then answer the question.  
  
Raiden: (starts crying)  
  
???: What is the author making a parody of in this fic?  
  
Raiden: Just...let me go......  
  
???: Wrong answer......  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( A chair is thrown through the screen door Raiden was squatting next to.)  
  
Raiden: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs into kitchen)  
  
Raiden: ( in the kitchen, peeks into the living room and sees a black figure dart past.) What did father say, I know he told me what to do during situations like this!  
  
Flashback  
  
Solidus: Now son if a homicidal killer ever stalks you and kills your AI girlfriend and wants to kill you and you run into the kitchen, take the Socom I hide in the cabinet to defend yourself or at least take a kitchen knife but FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! DON'T TAKE THE SOUP SPOON!  
  
Raiden: Okay Dad!  
  
Present  
  
Raiden: (picks up soup spoon) STAY BACK! I GOT A SOUP SPOON AND IT'S DIRTY!!!  
  
( Hearing this, the killer charges in, shiny chopping knife (purchasable at wal-mart) in hand.)  
  
Raiden: DADDYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (drops soup spoon and runs outside, the killer following swiftly behind him)  
  
(The killer catches up to Raiden and stabs him in the shoulder)  
  
Raiden: I'M BLEEDING!!!!!!! BLEEDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (falls down on the floor dead.)  
  
???: ........that was quick. ( proceeds to stab him rapidly, before hanging him on the tree.)  
  
Raiden: That wasn't as painful as I thought it would be.  
  
???: shut up! You're suppose to be dead! ( Starts thinking) Let's see..heart on dining table.... spleen in sink...liver.....liver......  
  
Raiden: How about the mailbox?  
  
???: Good ide.....HEY you're suppose to be dead! Shut up!  
  
Raiden: Even when I'm dead I get no respect. (dies)  
  
30 MINUTES LATER........  
  
Solidus: Jack I'm home! ...son? (looks inside kitchen and sees the heart and spleen.) Godamnit! I told him not to waste food! Where are you you white devil?  
  
( Walks outside of the house and sees raiden hanging on the tree.)  
  
Solidus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Solidus: I JUST PLANTED THAT TREE!  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: From this point on if it probably won't follow the scream storyline as I can only remember this part. 


	2. The killer strikes

Disclaimer: I own a loin cloth( the one I'm wearing right now) and a bottle of diet coke.  
  
(Meryl is typing on her PC)  
  
Computer screen: And they were never seen again, THE END.  
  
Meryl: Wow! I'm good! (looks at time) better go to sleep now, principal fatman's gonna have my ass if I'm late for my classes again. (she's a teacher by the way, not a student.)  
  
*Rustle Rustle*  
  
Meryl: Who's there? (looks out bedroom window.) Hello?  
  
Snake: (jumps up) BOO!  
  
Meryl: AHHH.. Snake what are you doing here?  
  
Snake: I came to see you of course.  
  
Meryl: I already see you too much at school. (Snake's also a teacher there (History))  
  
Campbell: (shouting from behind her bedroom door.) Anything-wrong dear?  
  
Meryl: Nothing Dad!  
  
Campbell: I'm going back to sleep now.  
  
Meryl: Okay Dad.  
  
Campbell: (leaves)  
  
Snake: Why don't you just dump that old fogger in an old folk's home?  
  
Meryl: Snake he's my father, I can't just DUMP him somewhere.  
  
Snake: Whatever, see you at school. (Kisses her forehead before leaving)  
  
Meryl: He can be so cute sometimes. (Offs computer and goes to sleep.)  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Snake: Man! Today's a great day, I feel like something good is gonna happen, maybe all my students will die of malaria.  
  
Meryl: Hope s....I mean don't be silly Snake.  
  
(Frank (A.K.A Grey fox and snake's best friend, runs a bar together with his stepsister Noami.) Runs over to Snake.)  
  
Fox: Snake, did you hear the bad news?  
  
Snake: What?  
  
Fox: Your Brother's stepson, Jake got killed last night!  
  
Snake: YES!!!!! So what's the bad news?  
  
Meryl: Snake that's the bad news, that's horrible! What happened?  
  
Fox: The police stated the cause of death as rapid stabbing; they say they found his liver in the mailbox!  
  
Snake: Hey! He always wanted us to leave his CPU girlfriend alone you know? LIVER Alone! HA HA! I made A FUNNY!  
  
Fox: ......  
  
Meryl: ........  
  
Snake: What?  
  
Meryl: So did they find the killer?  
  
Fox: The police are still investigating, anyway I gotta go okay? See ya! (leaves)  
  
Snake: WHEN I FIND THAT KILLER I'M GONNA.....  
  
Meryl: Snake calm down, you can't just kill someone for revenge.  
  
Snake: .... I was going to say buy him a beer.  
  
Meryl: (sighs and drags snake inside the school (aren't they cute?))  
  
( Meanwhile, a certain female reporter was attempting to get more information.)  
  
Wolf: Sir, could yo....  
  
Policeman: No comments. (walks away)  
  
Wolf: Excuse me, si.....  
  
Policeman: No comments.  
  
Wolf: Damn! Who do you have to blow to get a story around here? (Sees a policeman standing around doing nothing and walks up to him.) Sir, do you have any comments on the murder?  
  
???: Well... I'm not supposed to talk about it.  
  
Wolf: Just a statement sir.  
  
???: well..... okay.  
  
Wolf: Could I have your name first?  
  
Otacon: Err.. it's Hal, but people call me Otacon.  
  
Author's note: If you're wondering why I picked Otacon to play Dewy, it's because he's the only one with a lover (sniper wolf) and a sister (Dewy's sister got killed, remember?) unlike fox (though he probably make a better policeman..))  
  
Wolf: That's a weird name.  
  
Otacon: That's what people call me miss wolf.  
  
Wolf: Call me Gale (I don't recall sniper wolf having a first name so I'm just retaining the original one)  
  
Otacon: well, Gale all I have to say abo.....  
  
(let's leave them alone, and check on Snake.)  
  
Snake: Now class, I hope you have all done your History reports on the French revolution or you're going to be as dead as my step-nephew. And I'm sure you heard the news, so Jake will not be attending this school anymore (Raiden was a student)  
  
Girl student: *sweatdrop* Umm..Mister Snake, isn't that a bit..mean? I mean he just died last night.  
  
Snake: So I heard well frankly I didn't like him much, well what's done is done, Live and let live! Wouldn't you say?  
  
Students: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Snake: Now, today we're gonna start on the scarle.....  
  
( Meanwhile, Meryl was teaching her own class and fortunately, she was a bit more caring.) (She teaches English)  
  
Meryl: Class... I'm sure you heard the news, I think that it is sad and disturbing that a Student that we knew could be so viciously killed, let us all say a silent prayer for him now. (Clasps hands and starts praying.)  
  
Students: (They do the same.)  
  
Meryl: ..........  
  
Students: ............  
  
Meryl: .............  
  
???: *COUGH!*  
  
Meryl: Right! Okay today let's discuss our opinions on Jack's unfortunate demise.  
  
Male student: The killer probably really wanted to kill Jack OFF!!  
  
Students: (start laughing)  
  
Meryl: Class behave.......  
  
( In Fatman's office, he was currently punishing two students running around with fake knifes and masks pretending to be the killer.)  
  
Fatman: ONE OF OUR STUDENTS GOT KILLED LAST NIGHT AND YOU HAVE THE CHEEK TO STILL ACT LIKE THIS!! DISGRACEFUL!!! ( Cuts up one of the masks using scissors) YOU'RE BOTH EXPELLED!!!  
  
Student#1: Sir that's not fair!  
  
Student#2: Yeah it was just a joke.  
  
Fatman: Joke huh? (grabs one of the students by his shirt collar) What if I rip you up right now and say it's just a joke? GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK!!!  
  
( The two students run out but not before firing one last volley)  
  
Student#1: YOU'RE SO FAT YOU COULD STUNT DOUBLE AND TRIPLE FOR FAT BASTARD FROM AUSTIN POWERS!!!!  
  
Student#2: YOUR MOTHER PROBABLY DIED FEEDING YOU!!! (they run off)  
  
Fatman: YOU SONSOFBITC......  
  
Janitor: calm down sir, remember your blood pressure.  
  
Fatman: Yes, you're right, get me another aspirin please.....  
  
( After School, Snake and Meryl go to Frank's bar to relax.)  
  
Meryl: You know Snake, you really should try to care more, I mean it's your step nephew we're talking about.  
  
Snake: Come on Meryl, I can't care for a person I hated in the first place, there was a reason he was my STEP nephew.  
  
Noami: Frankly, this whole thing gives me the creeps, nother one?  
  
Snake: (raises his glass) Please.  
  
*Ring!*  
  
Meryl: (picks up her cell phone) Hello?  
  
???: BLUBBER BOY'S GOING DOWN!! YOU'RE NEXT!  
  
Meryl: Who is th...  
  
*click*  
  
Snake: Who was that?  
  
Meryl: Just some weirdo.  
  
Snake: So anyway like I was saying when we first got that blond wuss in the orphanage, He was wearing a BLUE polka dot dress! They thought he was a girl!  
  
Frank: (stunned) no!  
  
The killer makes his move........  
  
Fatman: BOOGA!!!! HA! I KILL ME! ( we see he is wearing the mask and fooling around with it in front of the mirror.)  
  
*Crash!*  
  
Fatman: Who's there? (goes out his office and into the corridor and sees only the janitor) probably just my imagination. (Goes back in.)  
  
( The killer creeps up from behing the office door and.....)  
  
*STAB!*  
  
Fatman: AHH!!! My back, damn I'm getting old.  
  
*STAB! STAB! STAB!*  
  
Fatman: Damn! Hurts, where's my rubbing alcohol?  
  
*CHOP!CHOP!CHOP!*  
  
Fatman: Man! If this pain keeps up I'm gonna need a chiropractor!  
  
Killer: ( sighs, takes out a poison needle, pokes fatman in the butt and walks away.)  
  
Fatman: Feel....sleepy....need...cof...cof.. (faints and dies.)  
  
TBC 


	3. Remembrance

Disclaimer: Why people even put disclaimers when there's like only a 0.0000000000000000001percent chance that the person who actually owns the goddamn stuff reads the story is beyond me, in my opinion this mystery cannot be solved by any amount of earth intelligence. I don't own anything and to you people who skip the disclaimers and dive headfirst into the fics, READ THEM, because you don't know how sad and painful it is to write them. DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT LOOK! Reading Disclaimers are for your own good, they are informative, interesting, erot.... I'm sorry I'll stop now. Enjoy the story. If you don't I'm going to have to whack myself with anything I can get my hands on in order to preserve what's left of my dignity and honor. (So far all I have is a ladle and a can of whipped cream.)  
  
(The next day, Meryl and Snake find the school in mass chaos due to Principal Fatman's murder.)  
  
Student leader: Fatman got murdered.  
  
Students: Yay.  
  
Student leader: Let's all cheer and laugh.  
  
Students: Yay.  
  
Student leader: The school is in mass chaos.  
  
Students: Yay.  
  
Student leader: Rejoice.  
  
Students: Yay.  
  
(Okay maybe mass chaos is an overstatement.)  
  
Student leader: For no reason at all let's have a party at our teacher Miss Campbell's house on Saturday.  
  
Students: Yay.  
  
Meryl: Hey waitami..  
  
Snake: Can I come?  
  
Student leader: All people are welcome.  
  
Snake: Yay.  
  
Meryl: (sighs) Bring your own drinks.  
  
Students: Yay.  
  
Snake: Anyway, So Fatman got killed last night didn't he?  
  
Meryl: Yeah, I can't believe it.  
  
It's so sad, we used to have those great parties and those games.....  
  
Fatman: Okay teachers! I'll plant a bomb somewhere in my house and if you don't find it, YOU ALL WILL DIE!  
  
Snake would always break the ice.....  
  
Snake: ........no shit?  
  
Snake was so good at his games...  
  
Snake: TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE THEY YOU FAT SON OF A BITCH!!!!  
  
Fatman would always tell jokes......  
  
Fatman: LAUGH..AND GROW FAT!  
  
Snake: DON'T FUCKING AROUND!!! TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!!!  
  
His games were always the same....  
  
Fatman: The BOMB!! Is in my.....Censored!!!!!!  
  
Grey Fox: Someone's going to have to get it out.  
  
Everyone: ................  
  
Vamp: Dibs on the bathroom.  
  
Fatman would make his games so easy for us....  
  
Ocelot: WHY ME?!  
  
Snake: Shut up and just reach in. ( Fatman is bending over not wearing his pants.  
  
Ocelot: If I die before I wake, AMEN. (reaches in)  
  
Ocelot: Oh...my...god, something's moving inside.  
  
Fatman: SURPRISE! THERE NEVER WAS A BOMB!  
  
Ocelot: HUH?!  
  
Fatman: mmmmm, you made my bowels more relaxed, I haven't shitted in 5 days...A BIG ONE'S COMING!!  
  
Everybody would get so excited......  
  
Ocelot: I can't get my hand out, I CAN'T GET MY HAND OUT!  
  
Snake: PULL! PULL WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST!!!  
  
Fatman: It's coming.....IT'S COMING! OH IT FEELS SO GOOD!!  
  
Ocelot: SNAKE HELP ME!!! HELP ME!!!  
  
Snake: DON'T LOOK BACK OCELOT!!!! PULL!!! PULL LIKE YOU NEVER PULLED BEFORE.  
  
Grey Fox: JUST PULL, YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE!! COME ON!!!  
  
Fatman: oooooooo....SQUISHY!!!!  
  
Ocelot: I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!!! HELP ME!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!  
  
Snake: DON'T GIVE UP!!! DON'T GIVE UP!!!  
  
Fatman: I think I'm going to take my time, it'll be smellier that way.  
  
Ocelot: SNAKE!!! I CAN'T!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!  
  
Fox: NO YOU WON'T, PULL THAT HAND OUT!! THERE'S STILL TIME.  
  
Snake would get so creative in order to win....  
  
Ocelot: I CAN FEEL IT!! GODDDDDD!!!!!!! I DON'T...WANT....TO...DIE!  
  
Snake: NO! (Runs to the living and breaks the glass box containing a fire axe and runs back.)  
  
Fox: PLEASE OCELOT! YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT! DO IT FOR ME! DO IT FOR ME!  
  
OCELOT: I CAN'T! I'M SORRY! (faints)  
  
Fox:NO!  
  
Snake: (raises axe) I'LL SLICE THIS PIG U...  
  
Snake was so clever in those gam.....  
  
Snake: Meryl? MERYL?  
  
Meryl: Wha.huh?  
  
Snake: Are you thinking about anything?  
  
Meryl: No, it's nothing.  
  
Snake: This policeman wants to talk to you.  
  
Otacon: Miss Campbell?  
  
Meryl: Call me Meryl.  
  
Otacon: Right, Meryl, we found this on top of Fatman's body. (hands her a note.)  
  
Note: TOLD YOU BLUBBER BOY'S GOING DOWN, YOU'RE NEXT YOU RED HEADED TEACHER BITCH!!  
  
Meryl: oh god....  
  
Otacon: We have reasons to suspect the killer may be after you so we would like to advise you to be careful.  
  
Snake: Aren't you going to patrol and guard her?  
  
Otacon: Unfortunately no, we're short of men now.  
  
Snake: How bout you go home first Meryl? I'll call you.  
  
Meryl: I guess you're right, please catch this killer soon.  
  
Otacon: Rest assure we will.  
  
Snake: I'll call you later.  
  
Meryl: Thanks, oh and by the way, the party's still on if you want.  
  
Students: Yay.  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter, THE KILLER STRIKES AGAIN!!!  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucks, I wasn't very sane when I wrote this. I think I'll whack myself with the ladle now.... 


	4. The killer strikes! Again!

Disclaimer: I don't own MGS or Scream so sue me.  
  
( We see Meryl in the bathtub shaving her leg hairs (Ewwwwwwww..) after the events that happened in the school she was advised to stay at home. Bad advice....)  
  
**RING!!!!!!!!**  
  
Meryl: Hello?  
  
???: Told you Blubber boy's going down.  
  
Meryl: Omigod! Who is this?  
  
???: Just an innocent voyeur, you have nice leg hairs....  
  
Meryl: You sick freak! I locked my gates and doors, how the hell did you get in?  
  
???: I have my ways......  
  
20 MINUTES AGO..........  
  
???: Damn I gotta exercises more. (Climbing up neighbour's roof.) Okay! One...two....THREE!!  
  
( Junps to Meryl's roof and falls.)  
  
???: OH SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( crashs down on some garden gnomes.) Damn that hurt.  
  
Gnomes: Geroff me!  
  
???: This ain't Harry Potter jackass.  
  
??? (another ???) : GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
???: You too Fluffy! (turns around and comes face to face with 5 wolves.) Hey I didn't know she kept wol....AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! MY BALLS!  
  
Present  
  
???: My ways........  
  
Meryl: I'm calling the cops!  
  
???: Go ahead! Call the cops, but you might want to check the backdoor, you forgot to lock it.......  
  
Meryl: No I didn't.  
  
???: Huh? Let's see. ( few minutes of grunting and struggling) Oh damn she's right.  
  
Meryl: Hello?  
  
???: Errrrrrrrr...... Oh! You might want to check the window first, you forgot to close it......  
  
Meryl: OH SHIT! (dresses up and runs downstairs and finds the killer still trying to climb into the house through the window.)  
  
???: Shit! Uh.grunt grunt. AHHH! (falls into house) Damn my back... (Sees meryl and stands up.) Err.hi.  
  
Meryl: Hi.  
  
???: ..........  
  
Meryl: Sooooooooooooooo.....do you want to hide first, surprise me and then proceed to chase me or do you just want to skip to the chasing part.  
  
???: I think I just want to start chasing you, I don't have much time, Barney's almost on.  
  
Meryl: Okay.  
  
???: .........  
  
Meryl: .............  
  
???: .............  
  
Meryl: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs up stairs.)  
  
???: COME BACK HERE BITCH!!!! (chases her.)  
  
Meryl: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs to her room and shuts the door.)  
  
???: OPEN THE DOOR YOU BIT......Oh wow! Is that a Westlife poster on your door?  
  
Meryl: Don't you dare take it! ( Sends email to police.)  
  
WOMEN IN TROUBLE!!! HAS LOTS OF CASH!!!!!!  
  
Meryl: AHHHHH.....Oh wait he's gone. ( We see the killer has escaped.)  
  
Snake: HEY!! ( pops into window.)  
  
Meryl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snake: Hey calm down it's just me. (Hugs Meryl) It's okay, it's okay.  
  
Meryl: Oh Snake! He came! The murderer came!  
  
Snake: Hey don't worry, I'm here now. It's okay.  
  
Meryl: Thanks Snake.  
  
Snake: Hey! Now that you're okay, can I go now? Barney's almost on.  
  
Meryl: .....oh.....my.....god...  
  
Snake: No Meryl! It's not what you think! Meryl! (Meryl run out.)  
  
Meryl: Get away from me! (Runs downstairs, opens the front door and comes face to face with Otacon.) AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Otacon: Wha....what?  
  
Meryl: (sees snake running down.) He's the murderer!  
  
Otacon: ( walks up and handcuffs Snake.) You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and wi...  
  
Snake: HEY! Let go of me! Motherfucker! Meryl! It's not me! Meryl! MERYL! (Gets drag into police car.)  
  
Policeman: (walks up to Meryl) Listen, I know you had a rough night. But do you think you can come back to the police station and answer some questions?  
  
Meryl: Yea....yeah sure. I can do that.  
  
Policeman: Great, thanks for your corporation, (Escorts Meryl into police car.)  
  
TBC 


End file.
